The New Host
by Haruna of the Forbidden Tears
Summary: By a wish made on the jewel Kagome becomes an elemental demon. She has to move in with her sister but she starts attending Ouran as a male student. What happens when she gets mixed up in the host club to help Haruhi repay her debt.


_**Chapter 1: Haruhi's Brother (Who's really her sister)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me own anything so shove it lawyers.**_

_**Summary: By a wish made on the jewel Kagome becomes an elemental demon. She has to move in with her sister but she starts attending Ouran as a male student. What happens when she gets mixed up in the host club to help Haruhi repay her debt.**_

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked nervous as she stood in front of the shadow king. "What is it Haruhi. You obviously want something." The shadow king, known as Kyoya, said without looking up from his laptop. "W...well Kyoya-sempai. I...I was wondering i...if I c..could g..go home early. A f..friend of m...mine is coming t..today and I w...wanted to m..meet t..them." Haruhi stuttered and looked down."I suppose so. Of course your debt will be raised 100.000 yen.(AN I'm not sure if that's how you write it so work with me ppl.) Are you ok with that?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi sighed and said. "Yes. Thank you Sempai! See you tomorrow!" Haruhi left the club room in a hurry and left for home.

**Meanwhile on the streets in Kyoto...**

Kagome smiled as she remembered the memory of when a wish was made on the jewel.

**Flashback...**

Kagome and her friends smiled. "It's over." Kagome whispered loud enough for them to hear. It was true. The final battle ended moments ago with them coming out as the victors. The only losses were Naraku's spawns and of course Naraku. Kagome was going to make her wish. It was one they agreed on if/when they won the battle. "I wish to become an elemental demon." Kagome said plainly with a smile. Inuyasha looked on sadly for he knew that his second love would be leaving him for good. A bright glow surrounded Kagome and she was a demon. Not much changed except her hair grew longer and turned jet black, she was now about 5'6'', and her eyes were now a piercing silver. She also had two tattoos on each arm. On her left arm was a wind cloud and underneath a water wave. On her right arm was a boulder and underneath a red flame.

"Don't worry guys. Midoriko promised me that the well will stay open. I'll see you again." Inuyasha perked as Sango cried victoriously. "Yes!" She shouted. "Thank Buddha." Miroku mumbled as he hugged his fiancee. Shippo was next to Rin and Sesshomaru. He was going off to train him in his kitsune abilities. Sesshomaru walked up to her and put something in her arms before flying off with a bye sister. In her arms was a simple black hakama and a purple haori similar to Inuyasha's but smaller. Next to it was a sword that had 'Eternal Flame' on the sheath. Sango came up next and handed her a Taijiya suit and her own Hiraikotsu. The suit was black with pink stitching and the Hiraikotsu was black with a pink strap. Miroku came up and handed her a staff and some sutras. The staff was gold. Inuyasha came and handed her another sword only smaller and light as a feather. Her guess was that Totosai made it as a replica of Inuyasha's Kirara gave her one of her kittens. It was crossed with wolf and cat.(Kouga)

"Thank you guys so much. I'll be back every weekend." She gave each a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off. In reality they were all brothers and sisters, plus a son.

**End Flashback...**

Kagome sighed in content as she made her way toward her sister Haruhi's house. It's been so long since she's seen her. Kagome got accepted into Ouran Academy but didn't live very close so she was going to live with Haruhi. She had enough money to pay for a uniform, the twist, she's attending as a male student.

Meanwhile with Haruhi...

Haruhi got her spare bed ready for her sister. In public she'd be called brother because she wanted to attend as a male student. "Poor Kagome. Poor poor Kagome." Haruhi laughed and shook her head. "Mind telling me why I'm poor dear Haruhi." Haruhi jumped and turned quickly. There her sister/brother stood leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed. "Why is it because I'm attending as a male, or because I'm demon?" Kagome asked. "I just said that because you're attending as a male student." "Ah I see. Don't tell me you don't see how horrid that female uniform is. They need to leave yellow fat things for the sun." Haruhi laughed. "Don't be stupid. Let me take your bag dear Ka-go-me." Haruhi said pronouncing her name in syllables as Kagome taught her years ago when Haruhi kept calling her Ka-ga-ne. After that they spent times reminiscing on old times.

**Meanwhile with author...**

To make chapters longer I'm combining so bear with me. i'm putting two chapters in each.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked down at the girl she was about to dump water on. "I'm so sorry. But you gotta wake up now." Haruhi poured the water on the girl who jumped up quickly. "HARUHI WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled enraged. "I'm sorry but you had to wake up. 'AND DUMPING WATER ON ME WAS MORE REASONABLE THAN SHAKING ME?" Kagome asked loudly. "Never thought about that. Hmm. I'll try that next time." Haruhi mumbled and walked away to wait for the girl. Kagome huffed, grabbed her uniform, and went into the bathroom. Minutes later she emerged in the male uniform, same as Haruhi. "Let's leave before I try to kill you." They exited the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi literally had to drag Kagome into the school because HE didn't want to come into a huge school. "No you psychopath! I'm not going!" Kagome said with his arms crossed over his flat chest. "Too bad." Kagome was dropped in front of her class with an oomph. She waited to be called in while Haruhi took her seat next to the Hitachiin twins.<p>

"Class we have a new student. Please enter." Kagome entered with his arms still crossed. "Hi. I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome introduced and girls squealed in complete delight. "Why don't you take a seat in front of Fujioka-san." Kagome serenely took a seat in front of Haruhi who smiled slightly.

**(After School)**

Haruhi and Kagome talked while Haruhi led him toward the Host Club. "So what's this about you being in a host club." Kagome asked his brother. "I owe this massive debt that keeps rising whenever anything breaks. Now I'm a host." Haruhi explained. "Oh. You know I'd be glad to help." Kagome said. "No no no. I don't want you mixed up in this." "Too late I'm helping." Haruhi sighed. once her mind was made up there was no changing it. "Whatever. But keep your temper in check alright?" "Deal. Thanks Haruhi." Haruhi opened the door to the host club where immediately Tamaki was glomping her, the twins were messing with their toy, Kyoya was trying to raise her debt, and Hunny was trying to get her to eat cake with him, Mori by his side.

**Kagome's POV**

I tried to hold in my laugh. Haruhi was tangled in a mess of needy boys. 'Haruhi got it bad. I gotta get her out this hell hole.' I thought as Haruhi pushed the big blonde idiot off of her automatically sending him to his corner of woe. "Aw Tamaki-sempai. I'm sorry but stop hugging me. I'm not mad at you." Then the idiot was back up and hugging her like hell. Unable to hold it in I laugh nonstop falling to the floor. All movement stops as they look at me. "Oh god Haruhi! You sure have interesting friends. Aren't you glad I'm here?" I got out after her laughing fit. "Oh I'm sorry Kagome. Forgot you were there." Haruhi said as she dislodged herself from them and made her way over to me. "No it's fine. That was amusing. Do it again."

**Normal POV**

"Who's your friend Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "This is my brother Ka-ga-ne." Haruhi said mispronouncing her name purposefully. A small tick mark appeared on her forehead. "We went over this when we were six Haruhi. It's Kagome. Say it with me now so that we understand, Ka-go-me." She said to Haruhi as she held in her laugh. "You'd think after being called wench and b*tch so much you' get used to it." Kagome mumbled. "We never knew you had a brother Haru-chan." Hunny said cutely. "You don't know many things about me Hunny-sempai." "Why is he here?" Kyoya asked. "Oh yeah. I want to help Haruhi repay her debt." Kagome answered bluntly

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me how you like it. RR<strong>_


End file.
